Tir Na Nóg (episode)
Synopsis In the fairy kingdom of Tir Na Nóg, the Knights are put through a series of tests to find their worth. Once they prove themselves, they are granted the Mystic Weapons, which they use to fight back an attack by Temra's forces. Plot Rohan, Angus, Ivar and Deirdre arrive in Tir Na Nog, where they meet the little people. Meanwhile, King Conchobar and Cathbad are still trying to deal with Queen Maeve army, and the monster under he command. While being held prisoner by the little people, the adventures are brought before King Fin Varra. Rohan and the others are able to explain that they are only interested in seeking the aid of the little people against Maeve. King Fin Varra reveals he knows of what they seek, the Mystic Armor and Mystic Weapons. But before they can receive the mystic tools, Fin Varra explains they must take three tests to prove their worthiness. For their first test, the adventures are dropped into a pit. Before they can come up with a means of escape, the walls start to close in on them. Rohan is able to use his sword to stop the walls. And Angus finds a passage to escape through. Once all of them are safely out, the group stumbles upon the next test. A large expanse with nothing but red and blue pillars for walking on. Angus wanders off, looking for gold and other valuable's to steal. It is then that he is sucked into a wall and meets another of the little people. The creature offers his gold to Argus, but only if Angus betrays Rohan, Deirdre and Ivar. When Angus returns to the others he tells them what happened, and how to get past the test. Proving his honesty by stepping on the pillars that are safe. Aideen then appears and Rohan tells her to go and see who the forces of Kells are holding up against the army of Temra. When she arrives at the battlefield, Aideen sees that the battle is not going well for Kells. Back in Tir Na Nog, the four are caught in quicksand and suddenly brought before King Fin Varra once more. He tells them that they failed the tests and will now be punished. This however is a ruse, one last test which the princess is able to pass by standing up to Fin Varra. The king then explains how each of adventures passed one of the tests. He then explains of Pyre the great Dragon and grants upon the new knights their mystic weapons. It is as that moment that Aideen returns with news of what she has seen. Back at Kells, the warriors of King Conchobar have been pushed back to Conchbar's castle. As the King makes his last stand, Rohan and the other knights arrive and use their new mystic weapons to turn the tide of the battle. Forcing the warriors of Temra into a retreat. Cast Heroes * Rohan (Lochlainn O'Mearain) * Deirdre (Lisa Dwan) * Ivar (Justin Pierre) * Angus (Vincent Walsh) * King Conchobar (Stephen Brennan) Villains * Queen Maeve (Charlotte Bradley) Monster * Ogre Gallery Trivia * The Mystic Knights receive their Mystic Weapons, which enable them to summon their Mystic Armor, which in turn will aid them to tame the Mystic Dragon, Pyre. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1